


All around the world was waking (I could never go back)

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush, child<br/>The darkness will rise from the deep<br/>And carry you down into sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	All around the world was waking (I could never go back)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the random idea my head spouted out.

It was the sensation of the biting cold ripping through her lungs that brought her back into consciousness.  The numbness receding only to leave sharp pains in her skin and joints, digging in to every part of her body.  Eyes blinked sluggishly against the heavy weight on them.  It was dark and murky, blurry shapes drifted in and out of her vision, catching on her limbs.  So dark, so cold, it hurt so much she just wanted it to stop.

A flicker of something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.  Twisting her head as best she could she saw broken streams of light above her, dancing delicately through the darkness and gloom.

She had to reach it, to get away from the darkness seeping into her eyes and throat.

It felt as she was in tar, trying to move her limbs, slow and unresponsive.  The light edged ever closer till her hands hit something solid with a muffled thump.  Panic rushed through her and she slammed her fists repeatedly against the object in her way, barely hearing the cracks as it gave way.  After what felt like an eternity her hands burst through, grasping the edge she could feel and pulling herself up.  Her muscles protested, but she couldn’t stop now, not when she was this close.

Her head burst through the ice into the open air, fingers scrabbling on the smooth surface to find purchase.  With one final heave she pulled herself out of the water onto hands and knees, head hanging low.  Trying to take in a breath of air she found herself instead coughing and heaving, expelling the water in her lungs and stomach till she could finally gasp in the crisp cool air.

She stayed there, trying to get her bearings.  Everything beyond her own breathing pounding in her ears was muffled and as she stared down at her hands the lines slowly refocused.  Flickers of light danced under her pale fingertips, broken by the cracks spreading.  A sliver of panic at the mere thought of being back in the darkness had her crawling across the ice till she reached solid ground where the snow reached near her elbows.

Struggling to her feet she fumbled slightly, hands outstretched to keep her balance.  She barely felt the snow dripping off her arms and under her feet.  Trudging forward she shifted her gaze upwards above the tree line.  The stars and moon lit up the night sky like fairy lights.  A breathless laugh escaped her, lost into the stillness of the woods.  Far below the stars, just above the tree line a soft glow.  Her feet already moving towards it as the thoughts flittered about her mind, whispering words that faded away like smoke in the wind.

_Warmth…_

_People…_

_Help…_

_Hungry…_

_Maybe…maybe…_

She was so single minded in heading towards this light, this hope, that she ignored the itching in her throat.

—————-

Bookmarking the page in her book Carmilla tossed it onto the counter with a sigh.  Looking around the empty diner with its even emptier booths she wondered why she even let Lafontaine convince her to take third shift.

“It’s not like anyone ever goes out after midnight around here,” she muttered to herself.  It was one of the coldest nights of the new year so far, even she would be staying inside her apartment instead of her usual hunting.

Grabbing a clean rag she half heartedly wiped down the counter.  Not like it needed any cleaning but Momma Ginger tended to throw a fit if her diner wasn’t absolutely spotless and the vampire knew exactly how scary Perry could get.  Humming under her breath, she swiped and twisted the rag across the counter.

_I see de dance people had a ball, ‘Coz she really want to skip town, Get back, Gruffy, back, Scruffy, Get back you flea infested mongrel_

Carmilla snickered and plucked her phone out of her back pocket, not even glancing at the screen.

“Pretty late for a call ain’t it pup?”

“We’ve got a problem Elvira,” even through the phone Carmilla could hear frantic yips and whines of the other mutts.  Danny usually never called for something simple. “There’s something heading into town, it smells off,” a frustrated growl from Danny and only silence reached through the phone.  “It looks like it’s going to hit the diner first.”

Already Carmilla was digging through the hidden cabinet under the register, pulling out a sheathed falchion.  

“Got it covered Red, I’ll-”  The bells above the door jingled.  Calmly she stood back up, the sword in hand out of sight below the counter.  The sight that greeted her wasn’t one she expected.

A young girl stood drenched from head to toe in front of the door, gripping the handle tightly as they leaned against the solid wood.  Dressed in only a very distressed looking dark green tank top and filthy pajama pants, the girls skin was tinged blue.  Ice and snow fell from her as the warmth from the diner melted it into a puddle around her bare feet.

The girls head was bowed, long twisted strands of dirty blonde hair hung down hiding her face.  Carmilla could make out the sound of her laboured breaths, see the slight tremor as she simply stood there.  Nothing about the girl was setting on any warning bells but just in case…

“When you get here Lawrence come in calmly, slowly, and leave your mutts outside,” and with a flick of her wrist snapped the phone shut, sliding it into her pocket.  “Anything I can help you with cupcake?” she inquired in an even tone, leaning against the counter casually, setting the falchion back into the cabinet.

She got no response, barely a twitch.  She kept her eyes towards the door as she eased her way around the register.  Just as she was about to go around the corner her boots caught on something.  Carmilla winced at the loud clatter of metal hitting the floor, but stayed still as the girl reacted, jerking upright and staring directly at her.

Warm brown eyes filled with panic and a touch of pain watched her warily.  Carmilla smiled softly, changing her posture to be as non-threatening as possible, trying to put the girl at ease while she glanced over her face.

Delicate features, but thin cheeks and too pale of skin with that hint of blue in her lips.  If this was a regular human they would be dead from hypothermia ten times over.  Carmilla took small steps forward and the girl responded in kind by shuffling back against the booth, her eyes widening at the dark brunette.

“Easy sweetcheeks, I just want to see if you’re alight,” she put her hands out, palms up as she again took small steps.

Edging into the aisle the girl kept a hold on the table, her posture rigid as she kept going farther back into the diner, Carmilla calmly following.  She watched as the girl reached up to rub at her throat periodically. A thought crossed her mind at the action, she would have to wait for the pup to show up before she attempted anything.

The sound of the bells above the door ringing and the slow creak of the hinges had a slight grin appear on Carmilla lips for a moment.

“Grab my thermos from behind the counter would ya Lawrence and tell me what you actually found,” wide brown eyes flickered between Carmilla and Danny as the tall girl easily reached over the counter to grab said thermos.

“The patrol passed the small lake in the forest about two miles from here, saw a hole in the ice and the tracks leaving the lake,” the heavy thermos was held over Carmilla’s shoulder.  Grasping it the brunette muttered a thanks.  “She…looks familiar.”

“We can figure it out later, first thing is taking care of the immediate problem,” popping off the protective lid Carmilla handed it to Danny, the taller girl swiping at her phone with her other hand behind her.  With an easy twist of her wrist she removed the cap and the metallic scent of warm blood filled the room.  The reaction was immediate.

The girl who had been warily watching Carmilla the entire time snapped her focus onto the thermos.  Eyes darkening to near pitch black as the pupil dilated, her jaw falling just enough that Carmilla could see the tips of elongated fangs.  

A tendril of sadness wound its way through Carmilla’s chest, she wouldn’t have wished this on anyone.

Setting the thermos down onto the table in the booth she stepped back quickly as the girl shot forward and snatched it in shaking hands.  Raising it to her lips she paused, eyes flicking upwards to stare at Carmilla before tipping it up and drinking deeply.  Rivulets of blood leaked down her chin, dripping onto her chest and tank top.

Danny nudged on Carmilla’s shoulder and held out her phone for the brunette.  On the screen was a picture of a small girl standing next to a giant of a man, long blonde hair and an even brighter smile.  The universities clock tower visible in the background.

“Laura Hollis, nineteen years old, went missing with a few other girls a few weeks after the school year started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly fascinated with the idea of twisting the world around like this, but not sure where I want to go with just yet


End file.
